baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Bionics News Episode
Davenport House Brooke walks in with her laptop in her hands Brooke: You need to watch this!! Adam: What? Brooke: A video I made from Shake It Up Chicago, Big Time Rush concerts, Austin Moon concerts and fun we had together They watch the video Bree: That ‘s awesome Brooke Brooke: Thanks Chase: You are a genuis!! I mean I’m way smarter than you!! Brooke: I’m the most powerful human ever lived Debby: What about me? Brooke: I’m 17 and you are 15. I think, I’m a way more powerful than you Debby: Well… Than I think I have to leave (superspeeds out) Brooke: I DIDN’T MEANT IT THAT WAY!! She’s gone, isn’t she…? Bree: Yes… Chase: What’s her problem? I’m not mad, because she said that!! And Brooke won’t react the same way, if I tell her that she looks stupid today Brooke: (starts crying) How can you say that!? (superspeeds away) Bree: Wanna tear me down too? Adam: Uhh, I wanna remind you on your face, what was a mistake!!! Bree: (starts crying) Leave me alone!!! (superspeeds away) Chase: What’s wrong with the girls? Adam: Everything? Leo: Not funny Adam!! Chase: Something is terribly wrong!! Leo: Can they glitch? Chase: Might happen Adam: That means? Chase: Well… Two of the girls are full abilities bionics!!! That means, they could ruin the world!!! Adam: Than there is nothing to worry!! Chase: With world, I mean earth!! And WE ARE on earth!!! Adam: Oh… Chase: I talk to Brooke. Adam looks for Bree and Leo looks for Debby. Okay? Leo & Adam: Okay (run off) Chase walks upstairs and knocks on her room door Brooke: What!? Chase: Can I come in? Brooke: If you don’t tear me down!! Chase: Deal (walks in and sits down next to Brooke) If it cheers you up, Bree run off too Brooke: Why? Chase: Adam said something stupid Brooke: I don’t know, what’s wrong with me… Or the other girls… Really… Chase: Your face is green Brooke: I kinda feel a little sick (runs into the bathroom) Chase follows her. Brooke throws up. Chase holds her hair back Chase: Are you okay? Brooke: I’M THROWING UP!! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? Chase: Sorry… for everything!!! Brooke: It’s okay… My emotions get crazy in the last time… Chase: Are you hungry? Brooke: Yea (gets up) With Adam and Bree Adam: Bree, are you okay? Bree: No!! Adam: I’m sorry for saying that- Bree: Don’t repeat it!!! (runs away) Adam: Where you going? (follows her) Bree throws up Adam: I’m out of breath Bree: I’m out of (throws up again) Adam: Out of what? Bree: I’m throwing up!! Adam: Sorry!! With Leo and Debby Leo: How do you feel? Debby: Sick… Later With Adam and Lora Adam kisses Lora. Lora kisses him back. Pull apart Adam: How are you babe? Lora: I need to tell you something… Adam: What? With Bree and Jason Jason kisses Bree’s forehead Jason: Hey Honey Bree: We need to talk Jason: Do you think it’s a great idea? Bree: We have to…. With Brooke and Spencer Spencer kisses Brooke. Brooke kisses him back. Pull apart Spencer: You needed to talk to me? Brooke: Yes With Chase and Aria Aria: We need to talk With Debby and Big D Debby: I need to tell you something Daddy Big D: What Aria/Lora/Bree/Debby&Brooke: I’m pregnant Chase/Adam/Jason/Big D&Spencer: WHAT!? Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript